


Daniel: Killer

by Inhumane_but_human



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gay, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome, Triggers, just oof, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhumane_but_human/pseuds/Inhumane_but_human
Summary: Hi! This is my first time posting so if you could leave a comment on what you think, that would be greatly appreciated.





	Daniel: Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting so if you could leave a comment on what you think, that would be greatly appreciated.

    “How am I supposed to play bad cop? He’s a kid!”  
There was something nerve-wracking about being led down the sterile white hallway, the path illuminated by hanging fluorescent lights. Our footsteps echoing as the sharp smell of government-grade cleaners ate away at the inside of my nose. The sound of distant yelling made my palms clammy, and I found myself growing closer to the guard leading me and grasping the straps of my pre-searched bag tighter.  
It wasn't hard to imagine what the inmates felt like as they were led to the chair- I was being led to my own chair.  
“Oh, you’ll get over that real quick.”  
His voice boomed in the emptiness around us and scared me even though I had been the one to invite it to the conversation.  
“You’ll make the third person this week to try and take his story down on paper. Emphasis on try.” He fingered the keys on his belt as if to put the thought of Daniel out of his mind and transfer it to the cold metal. “He made the guy before you have a nervous breakdown, and the lady before him still won’t tell us what he said to make her quit.”  
We stopped in front of a dark green metal door, and I peered through the small window.  
There, at the cold metal table, sat Daniel.  
Despite being dressed in the dark green uniform that matched the door, he looked grey. His hair, his skin, his lips, everything.  
He looked almost sad. Or was it emotionless? Scared? A mix of all three?  
His cuffed hands had been bolted to the table and were clasped almost calmly.  
He looked up at the window and I caught sight of his eyes. His gaze molten as his face changed from the indecipherable blankness to a hard set stare. His eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowing to the slightest degree when he caught me staring. I could feel my body screaming at me to turn around and run.

Run fast, and run far.

He smirked at me and I felt myself shudder. If his expression was unreadable before, this one was worse, but I could pick up the subtle undertones of cockiness hidden under his skin.  
He mouthed at me, and I thought he was trying to tell me something until I saw the violent motion of his head.  
He was singing.

_‘Cuz I am the lion and you are dead._

Soundproof.  
The room was soundproof.  
I watched as he nodded at the look of realization washed over my face like smoke.

_You better run away_  
_Before it gets too late_  
_Black sunsets on the sky_

“Alright, let me in.”  
My flight or flight reflexes had kicked in and I had chosen fight against my own will.  
The guard's hands seemed to move in slow-motion as he unlocked the door.  
As the door swung open, the cold air hit me. It was at least 10 degrees colder in the room than in the hallway.  
Was that coincidence or Daniel?  
Goosebumps covered my arms as I stepped into the room and I jumped when the door slammed closed behind me with a heavy clang.  
I took my spot in front of him on the opposite side and unshouldered my bag onto the floor.  
Even though I had busied myself with pulling a pen and a notebook out of my bag, I could feel his silent gaze as it pierced through me. I sat back up and studied the cocky smirk that was still plastered across his face.  
“You gonna tell me your name, Cherie? I don't bite.” He leaned back as far as he could, being chained to the table. “Well, at least not until I get to know you a bit.”  
I could feel my heart rate pick up. I looked up and the cocky smile was gone. In its place was a calm and inviting smile.  
I could feel my tongue betraying me as it pushed my mouth open.  
“Eliza”  
I could see now that his hair really was grey. A blonde grey that fit him unreasonably well. His skin wasn't grey, but the paper-white was right on the cusp. He was handsome, and I could see how he passed for 21 even though he was 17.  
“And don't call me Cherie. I’m not your dear, and I'm not your friend, okay Daniel?”  
He raised his hands defensively, the short chain of the cuffs rubbing against the metal eyebolt.  
“Hey, fair enough, I'm just here to piss off my lawyer. Where do you wanna start? My most recent, or my first?”  
I pulled on the delicate chain around my neck, warning myself that he was a criminal, not a regular high school kid with problems. Clicking my pen, I started taking notes on our session.  
“ Your most recent. Did you learn his name?”  
He scoffed as if I had chosen the most ignorant question in the world.  
“Of course I know his name. I had to seduce him into the car, didn’t I? I’m not entirely heartless. His name’s Kellin Ripley.”  
I made note of everything he said, every word. If he ran me out, maybe they’d find something helpful in my notes.  
“How old was Kellin? Did you ask?”  
“I didn’t need to ask, I saw when the barkeep carded him. He’s 23. Looks younger though, I thought it was fake, but no. October 17th, 1997.”  
“Tell me what happened after you got him in the car.”  
He ignored my question and went on, no detail was too small. He had a story to tell, and he was going to tell it to somebody.  
“He ordered a vodka cranberry. A bit fruity I thought, see I’m a brandy guy myself but he was cute.”  
I tried my hardest to revert him back to my question, but his deadly glare made it obvious who was going to lead this conversation. Did I want to take the hint or did I want to test the strength of the handcuff chain?  
“The thing is though, I don't want them to be drunk. It's never a challenge when they're drunk. Buzzed is good, drunk is too easy, sober is the best. Kellin, on the other hand, is easy even sober. Desperate little thing is he. See, Kellin, came up to me. Usually, I have to strike up the conversation. Was a nice change.”  
I put my pen down, confused.  
“Wait, what do you mean he came up to you?”  
He rolled his eyes and hung his head.  
“Eliza, I know I didn’t stutter. I said what I said. I was just out enjoying my night, not even looking for someone new yet. See I wasn’t even done with the last one- we’ll get to him later, don’t interrupt me- and up comes Kellin, grinding up on me with no shame. Now what kind of person would let an opportunity like that just walk by?”  
Good god, what had I gotten myself into? Just a kid my ass, I couldn't even look him in the eye without being on the brink of a panic attack.  
“You know I can see your pulse? In your neck. Do I scare you, Liza?”  
The cocky smile had returned and was more prominent now.  
“No.” I lied. “I think you’re just a kid who needs a little help.”  
“No, you don't. You’re trying to get me to trust you so I’ll tell you what you want to know.”He laughed. “Well, it’s not going to work on me. I don't need a friend, I need a smoke and a soda.”  
He was quiet for a moment before clasping his hands together and leaning towards me.  
“ I’ll make you a deal. When we are in this room together, I want the cuffs off my hands and a cigarette. Do this for me, and I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”  
I pursed my lips and scribbled absent-mindedly on the paper.  
“It’s not my place to get the cuffs off of you. I might be able to get you a longer chain, but not off completely.”  
He nodded thoughtfully. “And the cigarette?”  
“I’ll try my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, now you have to wait for a new chapter, sorry if it sucked.


End file.
